Where Have You Been
"Where Have You Been" 'by ''Rihanna is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. Dancer '''Classic The dancer seems to be a volcanic goddess. She is wearing a traditional Native-American garment and has tattoos on the arms and legs which glow orange during the instrumentals and bridge. Her outfit is red and consists of a red tribal bra and a long tribal, swaying skirt. Her hair is black with some red highlights and appears to be in dreads, but there are some red highlights. During the choruses, instrumentals and bridge, the dancer's skin turns pitch black. 'Extreme' In the Extreme Version, the dance style is tribal. The dancer is wearing a typical tribal clothing, yellow and blue. She also have an afro hair, and a headdress, and doesn't wear any shoes. 'On-Stage' The lead dancer has pink hair and is wearing a blue mask with a tiara. She's wearing a blue bra shirt with a matching skirt and black heels with straps that reach the thighs. The backup dancers are both males with short black hair wearing white and blue masks, purple and blue hoodies with matching sweatpants and white shoes. The left backup dancer's hoodie is sleeveless and the right back dancer's hoodie is long sleeved. During some parts of the song their outfits and hair change to pink and blue. WhereBatlleP3.png|P1 WhereBatlleP2.png|P2 WhereBatlleP1.png|P3 Background Classic The routine takes place on volcanic ground. Volcanoes, rocks and lava rivers can be seen in the background. During the verses, blue bolts of lightning can be seen in the sky. A ferocious sandstorm can also be seen. During the choruses, the lava rivers become less visible cracks and crevices and huge angry flames can be seen in the background. The lava cracks glow and huge flames also spew out. A barrier of steam emanating from an abyss can also be seen in the background. During the instrumental parts, the ground becomes cracked solid rock. The dancer can also be seen standing on a single circular rock ground. Extreme It is a normal Extreme background. On-Stage It is a normal On-Stage background. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: Put your hands up and make a circle on the floor with your foot. whybagm.png|Both Gold Moves Extreme The Extreme routine has 3 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Make a circle on the floor. '''Gold Move 3: Spin around. Gold Extreme 1 2.png Gold Extreme 3.png On-Stage The On-Stage routine has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: The lead dancer puts both hands on her head while both backup dancers point to the lead dancer. Gold On Stage.png Mashup The Mashup has 4 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands on the legs. (Disturbia) Gold Move 3: Hit the air with your fists. (Apache (Jump On It)) Gold Move 4: Put your hands on your chin, as if you are surprised. (Barbra Streisand). Its only warning is a Gold Move's natural appearance and nothing else ''so be careful.(This means that the Pictogram of the gold move doesn't show up saying what move you need to do; for that reason, you must be careful.) Gold Mash Up 1 2.png Gold Mash Up 3.png Mashup ''Where Have You Been has a Mashup''' that can only be unlocked in the month of April. Dancers (No Repeats) *'''Where Have You Been (JD2014) *California Gurls (JD3) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On the Floor (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Gentleman (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Hot n Cold (JD) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) Party Master Mode Where Have You Been ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Where Have You Been' *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Locker Room/Glam Swing/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']]/[[ Love Boat|'Love Boat']] *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Football Boy/Energetic Girl/[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)']]/[[Starships|'Starships']] *Mustache/Pony Express/Watch Out/Circus Cancan *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *70's Groove/Glam Swing/[[Follow The Leader|'Follow The Leader']]/[[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']] *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Peace Bump/Kazatchok/Push Me Pull Me/Precious *Cheerleader/Protest/Sensual Whip/Egyptian Slide *Bollywood/Lady's Disdain/[[Flashdance ... What a Feeling|'Flashdance ... What a Feeling']]/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']] *Protest/Wind Mill/Egyptian Statue/Cute Kicks *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Purify *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Hips Lock/Going Slow/Rising Hand/Circle The Stars *'Where Have You Been' Captions In Party Master Modes, the Classic and Extreme dancers appear. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic * Ember Walk * Calling the flames * Burning Punches * Waving Salamander * Sharp Hands * Exorcism Extreme * Tribal Pulse * Catch the Sun * Where Are You? Battle Where Have You Been has a battle against She Wolf (Falling To Pieces). For the battle click here. Appearances in Mashups Where Have You Been ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * '''Where Have You Been' * Wild * Moskau * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * I Love It (Best of JD2014) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) Extreme * Wild * Blurred Lines * Starships * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * It's You * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) Trivia *The gameplay was revealed after Gamescon 2013, unlike most of the videos released in June and July. *The song was supposed to be seen with She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) and Starships, but it was held back until Gamescon. *On the PAL cover of the game, and on the UK website, the extreme coach wears black ankle strap heels, but in the game she's barefoot. *At the line "Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-i-fe" all the dancers from each mode (except when She wolf is winning the battle) do the same move, which is moving the arms up and down while forward. This move is inspired from the music video which is done at that moment. *The backup dancers from the On-Stage Mode resemble members of Hollywood Undead. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category On Stage Choreo Of The Year. *This is Rihanna's sixth song in the series. The first was S.O.S on Just Dance 2, the second was Pon de Replay as DLC on Just Dance 2, the third was Only Girl (In The World) in Just Dance 3 (Target Edition), the fourth was Disturbia and the fifth was Umbrella, both on Just Dance 4. Her seventh song, Diamonds, is on Just Dance 2015. * The Classic dancer is currently the only female dancer in the history of Just Dance to have visible tattoos. * If you look closely at the Classic dancer, her eyes make her look angry. * This is the song has the most modes in Just Dance 2014 (Classic, Mashup, Extreme, On-Stage, Battle and Party Master), along with Gentleman (Classic, Sweat, Mashup, Battle and Party Master) and #thatPOWER (Classic, Extreme, Mashup, On-Stage and Battle). * The Classic's background resembles the planet Venus, having fire and storms. * On the advertisement, the extreme dancer is the second coach to have her tongue be visible; she follows Price Tag. * The extreme dancer looks like Rihanna in the second verse of the music video. * The Party Master has a glitch: if you select the caption Pin-Up Push in the second chorus, the Gold Move effect appears, although that part doesn't have any Gold Move. Gallery wherehaveyoubeen01.jpg wherehaveyoubeen.jpg|Classic wherehaveyoubeenextreme.jpg|Extreme wherehaveyoubeenonstage.jpg|On Stage wherehaveyoubeenbattle.png|Battle Mode Where Have You Been Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art WherehaveyoubeenAward.jpg|Award for best On-Stage mode whybextreme01.PNG|Extreme coach used for advertising whybteaser.jpg|Teaser wherehaveyou.jpg|Where Have You Been Where Have You Been Extreme.jpg|Extreme Where Have You Been One Stage.jpg|On-Stage Wherehaveyoubeenavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 111.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar whtb.png|The Pictograms lavawu.PNG|Background Videos File:Rihanna - Where Have You Been File:Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412233847 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412233909 File:Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been (Party Master Mode) - 5* Stars -XBOX ONE- Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with glitches Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Songs in Trailers